Rescue Mission
by MDemagogue
Summary: Can the villainous Llamanators designs on The Blonde Chameleon and the Pucker-Man come to fruition? Read and find out, and then review.


A/N: So, it's been awhile since I've written anything. This is a Christmas gift for my dirty friends. You know who you are. Any enjoyment that is derived from this fic by any other party is purely incidental. Warnings for smut, roleplay, M-M-M. Kurt/Sam/Puck. Not making any profit off this, nor do I own Glee. I suppose though, that if I got enough readers I could turn this into something that would make money.

Rescue Mission

Superheroes around the world had been under attack for some time, since the emergence of a new supervillian. He was capable of toppling governments with the push of a button. His heavily defended compound was practically impregnable. Except, that he hadn't anticipated the Blonde chameleon. Capable of impersonating anyone, he was a natural for this mission.

Getting entrance into the base was easy enough for someone as skilled as the Blonde Chameleon. He stuck to the shadows, it wouldn't do any good to be spotted now that he was inside. He was sure that he could impersonate his way out of any trouble, but best not to have to rely on the power too much.

He edged ever closer to the stairs that he thought led to the heart of the lair of this supervillain, who had yet to announce who he was to the world. This villain was different. He was understated, as opposed to sensational. With the abduction of the Pucker-Man, this villain had seemly shifted gears. The Blonde Chameleon didn't know what to make of this, but he knew that his friend needed to be rescued.

He opened the door, willing it not to squeak on its hinges, and walked into the room. It was whitewashed, with a huge four-poster bed against one wall. Against the other wall, was his friend, strapped to a couple of hooks. The Pucker-Man sagged against the wall, eyes closed. The Blonde Chameleon closed the distance across the room, and swiftly untied him. The Pucker-Man fell into his arms, practically a dead weight.

The door closed behind him with an audible slam. He turned. Behind him stood a man clad in a tight black sleeveless shirt, with a black eye mask. His legs were encased in tight black jeans flowing down into hoof shaped feet.

"Next time, look behind the door before you leap."

"You're the villain? I find that hard to believe."

"Good. Evil. Nothing matters here but pleasure. Your friend there, he found that out the hard way." The villain chuckled and gestured lewdly. "You can call me the Llamanator for now, though you'll be calling me God later." He smirked at that.

"Are you going to fight me?" The Blonde Chameleon asked. He thought the idea somewhat ludicrous. They were roughly the same height, but this. . . person was lithe. Tightly muscled, and seemingly graceful, but he looked to be the sort that could be blown away by a harsh wind. His skin was the milky white that members of the nobility in the medieval time would have killed for. His nipples were firm and visible against the fabric of his shirt.

"I'd rather you just submitted to me now, rather than later. I suppose we're going to have to do this the hard way though." The Llamanator made a beckoning gesture with his hand.

The Blonde Chameleon swung with his free hand, but the Llamanator dodged easily, the blow sailing harmlessly over him. The Llamanator grabbed the extended arm and sent him through the air, landing roughly on the floor. The Llamanator was on him in a flash, straddling him roughly, grinding his ass down on his crotch.

"Oh, blondie, I think I'm going to enjoy this. Rather, I know I'm going to enjoy this."

The Blonde Chameleon moaned at the friction. He could feel his resolve slipping, and attempted to throw the Llamanator off of him, to no avail.

"Puck, be a dear and help me out here!"

The Pucker-Man was at his side in a flash, with a washcloth. The Llamanator held his struggling arms in place as the cloth descended over his face.

"How could you, Pucker-Man. . . ungh." The Blonde Chameleon moaned as his consciousness was robbed from him.

When he came to, he was on the bed. His arms were raised above his head, and strapped firmly onto the headboard. His shirt and blazer were off, and his eyes were covered by a thick cloth that didn't let any light in. He tugged on the bonds, his muscles straining.

A soft, firm hand began rubbing his right pectoral muscle as his arms continued to strain against the bonds. The hand began to rub around his nipple, and he felt it begin to stiffen in the cool air of the room he was now trapped in. He lashed out with his foot, attempting to kick the Llamanator. A rougher pair of hands grabbed his legs and held them in place.

He groaned as the Llamanator continued to explore his chest with his really really soft hands. The Blonde Chameleon didn't want to give him the satisfaction of letting him know that the stirrings of arousal were beginning to occur in his slacks, but felt himself beginning to understand how the Pucker-Man had been won over to the dark side.

Those hands were soon replaced by a warm, wet tongue circling his nipples, and teeth grazing them, in tandem. His back arched in response to this stimuli, and he let a low hiss escape his lips. With the blindfold on him, his other senses were finely attuned, and the hiss sounded like a piercing whistle to him.

The Llamanators hands trailed down his sides, brushing along his ribs, before settling on his belt. Deft fingers unbuckled it, even as he attempted to thrust his hips in a vain attempt to frustrate him. He pulled the belt out of the loops in a swift, practiced motion, and popped the button on his slacks. The purr of the zipper being lowered was one of the sexiest sounds that the Blonde Chameleon had ever heard.

The other pair of hands pulled his slacks off, baring more of his skin to the Llamantor. Clad only in a jock strap at this point, he knew that his cock was firmly outlined inside the garment. He felt the Llamanators nose nudge it slightly, and it twitched in response.

The next thing he felt was a warm mouth that began sucking him through the cloth, sucking on the underside of his cock which was beginning to swell, distending the jock strap even more as the Llamanator continued to move his mouth in a sliding motion. The mixture of saliva and pre-come began to make the jock strap moist, and his hips began to attempt to thrust up to create some friction.

Unfortunately, there was none to be had. He moaned in frustration as his hips thrust into the empty air. The Pucker-Man's callused hands roamed up his legs and pulled the jock strap down and off, even as it tried to tangle itself in his feet. His engorged dick was now exposed to the cool air of the room.

A firm, tapping blow to the underside set it bouncing, slapping up against his abdomen as a big bead of pre-come glistened at the head of it. One of Pucker-Man's hands came up and slowly stroked around the head of his cock, and he used the thumb to smear it around the head, galvanizing him as he again strained at the bonds, shuddering as he gasped for air. His body was sweating profusely as Pucker-Man worked him over.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" He gasped out as a tongue began to circle around his sack, and the wet cavern of his mouth opened to take one ball, then another, inside the warm orifice. A slick suction began to draw them further in, causing him to strain once more at the bonds that held him in place.

"Aaaaah, fuck!" he yelled out as he arched up again, seeking friction that wasn't there.

Then there was nothing. The mouth was gone from his body. He groaned in a combination of relief and frustration. Relief that they were not going to wring an orgasm out of him, and frustration that they weren't going to let him come right now.

A pair of lips pressed up against the shell of his ear and drifted lower down toward his neck, before lightly sucking and beginning to mark him. He moaned piteously as teeth grazed his neck, lightly biting the bared throat that was offered as he turned his head to the side in a gesture of submission. He was letting the Llamanator mark him.

The mouth that was attacking the side of his neck trailed back up, slowly kissing the side of his face as it continued its leisurely journey back to his ear.

A low voice purred in his ear. "We're doing this because you came to me. After we open the pathways of pleasure for you, you're free to leave. But, before we're done, you're going to be begging for it. You're going to be begging to suck my cock, you're going to be begging for the Pucker-Man to take you. You're going to beg for him to fill you up with his cock as I suck you and you suck me."

He shook his head, denying everything that the Llamanator had just uttered. His aching dick, swollen and twitching, served as a counterpoint to his denial.

The Llamanator chuckled. "You're shaking one head, but the other one is bobbing in agreement." He said, letting one of his hands trail down and give it a soft, squeezing stroke.

His head fell back down against the bed as his arms stayed suspended, the muscles taut with a sheen of sweat on them. The Llamanator brought his head back up and began to lightly lick and graze his biceps , nipping lightly with his teeth. Meanwhile, the Pucker-Man slowly spread his thighs, exposing his hole for the first time. A blunt finger, coated in lube began to slowly circle his opening. As it loosened, the finger was replaced with a tongue that squirmed around his hole, slowly licking around the fluttering entrance. The tongue probed inside and The Blonde Chameleon moaned as he spread his legs even wider, giving the Pucker-Man greater access to his body.

The Pucker-Man moaned as The Blonde Chameleons defenses were slowly being lowered. His hands massaged the globes of the Blonde Chameleons ass as he slowly delved his tongue in and out, loosening his entrance even more. Finally, he withdrew, leaving the Blonde Chameleon a shuddering, panting mess.

"Is he loose enough?" The Llamanator asked

"Yeah, but he's still going to be tight, even after we open him up more." was the Pucker-Man's response.

"Perfect." was the breathy response to that assertion.

The Blonde Chameleon heard the sound of a drawer being opened and some stuff moving around in it. He didn't know what was coming next, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. His dick, was of another mind, and it twitched in anticipation, jutting out from his body.

He felt a blunt object that was relatively thin circle the area around his hole again. It slipped in, and began to shallowly thrust in and out. The object began to vibrate inside of his ass as a hand began to stroke up and down his cock again. The dual sources of pleasure were joined by a third source as a pair of lips closed down on his own. He wanted to mount some form of resistance, to let them know that he wasn't broken yet, but felt himself cave as hands framed his face in a soft caress. One hand smoothed the matted, sweaty hair that drooped down. His head surged up, capturing the mouth descending on his own and bumping up against a soft forehead. Their tongues collided and battled, as the last lines of his defenses gave way to the combined assault of the Llamanator and the Pucker-Man.

As quickly as it had started, the vibrator was withdrawn. He clenched, trying to keep it in there, but it eased out slowly. The hand was pulled loose from his cock even as his hips attempted to thrust once more into the tight fist that had been formed.

He took a shallow, ragged breath. "Please, God! I just need to come. I want to come! Pleaaaaase!" he begged.

"Told you he would call me God before this was over. Do you submit?" The Llamanator said, sounding fairly breathless himself.

That was seemingly the cue for the vibrator to swiftly dive into his hole on a much higher setting. It plunged in and out rapidly, rubbing his prostate gland as he thrashed around on the bed.

"YES YES YES! Let me come, let me come please fuuuuck, let me!"

The vibrator was removed, and his legs were lifted up onto Pucker-Man's shoulders. His cock slowly impaled itself into the Blonde Chameleon's willing ass, sinking fully into him, hilting in his body. A weight slowly settled onto the Chameleon's stomach and chest as he felt an object slowly nudge at his lips. They opened, accepting the cock which was leaking pre-come. His tongue explored the slit, drinking in the juice that was slowly coming out. He felt a hand tug firmly on the base of his own cock as the Llamanator's mouth descended slowly on his glans.

The Llamanator began to slowly suck around the head as his own hips began to shallowly thrust into the Blonde Chameleon's mouth. Pucker-Man began to slowly thrust in and out as they developed a mutual rhythm. The Blonde Chameleon's legs were almost bent double as Pucker-Man thrust deeply into him. He couldn't last much longer, having been through so much already.

He came with a muffled shout around the cock embedded in his mouth as the Llamanator swallowed firmly around him. Some of the come dripped onto him, flowing freely out of the Llamanators mouth as he swallowed forcefully, attempting to get as much of the creamy fluid as possible. His ass clenched tightly, like a vise around the cock driving in and out of it, wringing an orgasm from Pucker-Man who moaned as it took him by surprise, pulsing into his core.

The Llamanator was the last to come, the Blonde Chameleon's own lips and tongue keeping the firm cock encased in a tight wet heat as the Blonde Chameleon sucked eagerly and willingly, trying to get the last of the Llamanators juice as he slumped onto the Chameleon, practically a dead weight.

Noah slowly pulled out of Sam, Sam moaning weakly at the sense of loss. He tenderly massaged Sam's legs as he slowly moved them off of his shoulders. Noah circled around the bed slowly, quite exhausted from the rough fucking that he had just administered to Sam.

He untied first one wrist, and then the other, caressing them with his rough, callused hands to restore sensation. The next thing to come off was the blindfold. Sam's eyes blinked rapidly as they adjusted to the low light in the room.

Kurt fell off of him, bonelessly, landing on the other side of Sam.

"Happy Birthday Sam." He said breathily. "Hope it was everything you wanted it to be."

Sam only moaned weakly.

"I think he was happy." Noah responded.

Kurt swung his legs down to the floor and went to the bathroom. He filled up a bucket with warm water and grabbed a washcloth and went back out to their bedroom. Noah and Sam were lazily kissing, Sam's eyes heavily lidded as Noah tenderly caressed him. Kurt slowly began to wipe Sam down with the cloth, drinking in Sam's moans as the cloth caressed still sensitive areas of his still overstimulated body.

Kurt set the bucket down and spooned up against Sam, letting their fingers intertwine. Noah's hand joined theirs as Kurt briefly inserted himself into their kiss.

"Best Birthday ever." Sam said as he closed his eyes, surrounded by the men he loved.


End file.
